


La Corrèze plutôt que le Zambèze.

by BlueFloyd



Series: Lovecraft and chill [7]
Category: Political RPF - France 20th c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Crack, Gen, What do you want? Me to go back to my plane of existence?, occultisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: "Un hommage particulier sera également rendu à Jacques Chirac le week-end des 5 et 6 octobre en Corrèze, sa terre d’élection, à « la demande de la famille »"-- Le Monde, 30/09/2019





	La Corrèze plutôt que le Zambèze.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez, Bernadette ?  
\- Certaine, Jean-Pierre. Maintenant cessez de tergiversez et exécutez la suite du rituel. »  
Jean-Pierre Raffarin baisse les yeux devant le regard implacable de Bernadette Chirac. Il s'avance lentement vers l'autel. Sort un petit couteau avec une lame en argent des plis de sa toge. Il contemple le corps allongé sur l'autel, presque trop grand malgré la taille de la pierre antique. Il voudrait demander une dernière fois à Bernadette de renoncer à ce projet, mais il a trop peur.  
« Le sang du serviteur », psalmodie-t-il en s'entaillant la paume de la main.  
« Le sang du serviteur », reprennent en chœur les membres encapuchonnés du RPR qui se tiennent à la limite du cercle de pierres druidique.  
Raffarin laisse son sang couler sur le front du cadavre. Puis il trace à même la pierre un pentacle, sur lequel il place la tête de veau préparée à l'avance.  


La nuit corrézienne est froide, mais ce n'est pas ce qui le fait frissonner alors que le cercle des cultistes entame la mélopée impie autour de lui. Jean-Pierre sait que certaines forces puissantes feraient mieux de ne jamais être réveillées. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, lui qui a été pendant des années le témoin muet des recherches et des rituels qui ont assis la puissance du RPR, sous la houlette du couple Chirac ? Et les énergies que Bernadette veut invoquer cette nuit là sont parmi les plus terribles. Le Vide lui-même. La Corrèze est placé au confluent de plusieurs lignes d'énergies et champs telluriques, ce qui suffirait à en faire un lieu de puissance. Mais surtout, elle se trouve au cœur de la Diagonale du Vide, cette balafre sur le visage de la France laissée par les expériences impies des Grands Anciens. En Corrèze le tissu de la réalité est plus mince, il s'effiloche plus aisément pour ceux qui ont la connaissances des rituels adéquats.

Un vent surgit de nulle part balaie la clairière alors que Raffarin continue le rituel ; il brûle une photo de Lionel Jospin (« L'image de l'ennemi », chantent les cultistes), invoque les noms des électeurs fantômes du Ve arrondissement. L'ancien premier Ministre se retourne une dernière fois vers Bernadette Chirac. « Ajoutez le bruit et l'odeur ! » siffle-t-elle entre ses dents, inébranlable. Alors Raffarin ajoute le bruit, celui des essais nucléaires dans le Pacifique, le premier sacrifice de grande ampleur fait par les Chirac en honneur à Dagon ; et il ajoute l'odeur, celle de la crypte de la Mairie de Paris que les Chirac avaient descellée en 77 pour y récupérer le médaillon de Nyarlathotep enterré par Louise Michel. Les chiens deviennent fous. Le pentacle s'embrase soudainement, et la tête de veau entre en lévitation. Une forme noire se condense soudain, et plonge sur le corps étendu sur l'autel. Il tressaille, s'arque, puis lentement s’asseoit. Il porte sa main devant ses yeux, l'observe lentement en la faisant tourner par saccades. L'âme semble s’accommoder difficilement du retour dans ce corps qu'elle a pourtant habité durant de si longues années. Enfin Jacques Chirac se met debout et déploie entièrement sa silhouette. Il se tourne vers Bernadette, s'avance vers elle, l'air furieux.  
« Stop, prononce-t-elle. Il se fige instantanément sur place.  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? gronde-t-il.  
\- J'ai encore besoin de vous, alors je vous ai rappelé. Et j'ai pris quelques précautions car je me doutais que cela ne serait pas de votre goût.  
\- Libérez-moi ! »  
Elle rit.  
"Que croyez-vous, Jacques ? Qu'à votre mort j'allais sagement attendre la mienne et renoncer au pouvoir ? Non, il y a trop de pactes mystiques que vous avez passé en votre nom seul pour que je puisse vous laisser partir avant moi. Ce serait trop de travail que de reforger les allégeances sur mon sceau, quand je peux me contenter de vous lier vous à mon nom. Je vous ai obtenu l'immortalité, Jacques. Vous ne mourrez jamais tant que vous serez en Corrèze, et vous ne sortirez de Corrèze que sur mon ordre explicite. Les pierres levées bordant le département vous obligent. Ai-je été claire ?  
-Parfaitement. » Il crache presque sa réplique.  
« Dans ce cas Jacques, soyez assez aimable pour convoquer Baalmorgoth et lui dire de se présenter à la fondation des Pièces Jaunes demain à 11h. J'aurai à discuter avec lui. Oh, ne faites pas cette tête. Je vous ai redonné vos capacités mentales, et je vous laisse la gestion de la Corrèze. Ça vous rappellera les années 70. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de m'obéir en tous points quand j'ai une requête. Je vous ai laissé vous amuser avec la présidence pendant 12 ans, il est bien temps que j'exerce le pouvoir directement à mon tour. »

Sur ces mots, Bernadette tourne les talons et repart vers la voiture qui l'attend à l'orée de la clairière. Jacques la regarde partir, impuissant. Le rituel le tient pieds et poings liés. Il secoue la tête et murmure pour lui-même « Abracadabrantesque ». Puis son regard se tourne vers Raffarin et la tête de veau. Il découvre soudainement qu'il a une faim monstrueuse.


End file.
